


Salt and sugar

by shottycske



Category: Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Chubby Roger Taylor, M/M, One Shot, Short, chubby paul mccartney, feedee, feederism, mutual gainer, soft, soft feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shottycske/pseuds/shottycske
Summary: We can say they are like salt and sugar. Roger is a salt, Paul is a sugar.
Relationships: roger taylor / paul mccartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Salt and sugar

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr I told you I was working on something original (one Queen member and ???????) so now its on ao3! As you can see this ?????? is Paul McCartney from the Beatles.

“Finally home” Roger said when he finally returned home. His boyrfriend, Paul was in kitchen, as always. Coking for Roger or eating his favourite chocolates, as always.

Paul and Roger were boyfriends who really enjoyed mutual feeding themselfs.

They were both chubby and absolutely sweet guys with babyfaces and deep eyes.

But when we are talking about how they act while feeding theyre different.

We can say they are like salt and sugar.

Roger is a salt. Paul is a sugar. While stuffings Roger enjoyed salty snacks, fast food and spicy food. Paul wasnt a big fun of this type of food but he was literally obsessed with all the sweets and desserts.

When Roger went to a kitchen he saw Paul doing something in kitchen, singing some songs and gently shaking his plump legs. God his legs! Roger always was jealous about them.

Because when we are talking about their bodys they were opposites too. In fact they were both plump and it was the only one similar thing about them. Roger was an apple. He had chubby, round belly, muffin top but his legs were just a little bit chunky. In comparation with pear Paul they were slim. Paul had pear body build with thick legs and wide hips but rather flat stomach, the only one moment when it was round was when he ate too much. Roger was jealous about Pauls legs, Paul was jealous about Rogers tummy.

“Hi Paul.” Roger said “What are you cooking?”

Paul was actually daydreaming and he didnt notoced Roger and the fact hes talking to him. So Roger came to him closer and squized his loce handles.

“Rog!” Paul shouted “I didnt noticed you!”

“I guees” Roger answered “What are you cooking?”

“I want to make some fries for you and then maybe some popcorn for you” Paul laughted “Today I planned movienight for us. Snacks, blankets, cuddlings and good movie! Its been ages since we had our last movienight. It was going to be a surprise.”

“Thats cool!” Roger laughted too “I missed our movie nights too. Youre always getting sleepy after a first film and you sleep snuggled to me and I watch the movie while playing with your hair. You know how much I like it. I can go to the bakery and buy some donuts for you!”

Time skip: an hour

When Rog returned home with a bags of sweets for Paul there were all the lights off. He went to the living room. His sleeping beauty, Paul probably fall asleep already. But when Roger went to the living room there were few candles, the movie projector was on, on the table you could see lots of yummy snacks some from the store and some from Pauls kitchen and Paul was sitting on the sofa, covered with his favourite blanket and eating some chocolates Roger bought for him day ago.

“I thought you are sleeping, Paul” Rog said and gave his boyfriend bag of sweets “As I promised I bought you donuts.”

“Thank you honey” Paul said “Now sit here, our movienight starts right now!”

Paul (as always) fall asleep after only 30 minutes. He layed his head on Rogers tummy. It was the thing he liked the most about his boyfriends body. How nice pillow his belly was.

When Roger was laying Paul always curled up next to him with a head on Rogs tummy. But when Paul was sitting Roger layed his head on Pauls hips. They both had perfect bodys snd it was fact.

Paul and Roger were completely different but both precious and nice. Two chubby angels together.


End file.
